Map
Map and Locations: After the war between Gods; Titans; and Humanity, only nine cities remain in control of the people: Montreal, Canada; Tokyo, Japan; Stockholm, Sweden; New York, USA; Amsterdam, Netherlands; Cairo, Egypt; Hawaii, USA; Pyongyang, North Korea; and Las Vegas, USA. The rest of the world was divided into two territories. Las Vegas, NV, USA. Las Vegas is the first location our storyworld takes place. This is the place where Area 51's headquarters are located. Nevada's desert is the perfect place to hide things after all. We could say Las Vegas is our main city because is where Pandora's box and all the mysteries about Greek mythology were hidden. When the war began and cities were turned into robots, their robot was the one who holds most of the information and secrets among all; high-rank members also lived here. Cairo, Egypt. The city of Cairo in Egypt possesses one of the biggest architecture in all of humanity's history; The Pyramids. Something as that makes Cairo a magical and mysterious place which is as well full of secrets and information that cannot be easily showed to human beings. Amsterdam, Netherlands. Amsterdam might as well be the city of free will; as well as an exotic destination for tourism, culture, love stories and probably some adventures. This city can give anyone a little taste of liberty, or involved them in a terrible mistake. Pyongyang, North Korea. North Korea is probably the real mysterious place on Earth. We know things about its insides because some of them were leaked during time, but we do know how ambitious its leader can be... or do we? New York City, USA. New York is probably one of the most popular destinations around the globe. This marvelous place is full of lights, fashion, love, and sleepless people. When the war started, being a metropolis gave them the key to survival, not only for them but for humanity. Montreal, Canada. Canada is well known for being a pacifist, but this doesn't mean they cannot involve themselves in war. Montreal is the largest city in Québec and is full of surprises, starting for being Area 51's geniuses headquarters in America, and living in a giant robot doesn't change that fact. Stockholm, Sweden. Stockholm is the home of the Nobel Prizes in physics, chemistry, medicine, and literature. Therefore, this is the European headquarters of Area 51's geniuses. The North Pole Sorry, Santa doesn't live here; at least, not anymore. Its low temperature makes survival here quite harsh, this make it more likely to hold many secrets. Also, who said robots and deities had the same reaction to cold as humans with a coat. Hawaii, USA Hawaii is one of the perfect tropical paradise locations. It makes any tourist to lack from responsibly and just relax. However, it might not be the same for the citizens; they may know more than expected. Tokyo, Japan. Isn't it Tokyo the home of advanced technology development? This wonderful place is known for its technology; hard-working and polite people; anime; strange seafood, and some weird fetishes. However, they are the ace under humanity sleeve. Meet the Robots Would you like to meet the robots? click here or on each name for a specific robot.